


[m]e[t]a

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: (welcome) distractions, 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, M/M, puzzle game, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: James returns home from a mission to find a Q frustrated by a challenging puzzle game. He offers a distraction.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	[m]e[t]a

**Author's Note:**

> A second take on the 2020 007 fest scavenger hunt item 21 - 'Write a short story/poem using only the letters in Ian Fleming Bond titles. Each letter can only be used however many times it appears in the titles.'

"Bollocks."

"A lovely welcome home."

"Sorry, love."

"What's the issue?"

"R challenged me to fashion a story from the letters in the titles of Fleming's novels."

"Well, I propose another activity."

"Do you, now?"

"I do, indeed."

"Ah! James!"

"Again?"

"Oh! Ye—"

**Author's Note:**

> I used all of the letters M and T in the fic, so the title is ... technically cheating.


End file.
